


Occulus

by HissHex



Series: JonPeter Week [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M, and martin, attempted eye removal, but in the background - Freeform, technically Basira is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 6 of JonPeter Week - BetrayalJon had fought back but it hadn't mattered, he healed too fast nowPeter finds the Injured Archivist and in inconvenienced as he experiences an emotion
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonPeter Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138004
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: JonPeter Week 2021





	Occulus

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I hurt our beloved Archivist so much, he does not deserve it 
> 
> This one is tantalisingly free from the ghost of JonElias which is in like 80% of my JonPeter stuff

Jon stifled a sob into his arm, teeth buried in the layers of fabric. Blood oozed from the wounds around his eyes as he heard Basira sigh in frustration and walk away. 

Blinding yourself ripped you away from the Eye, but with how bound Jon was to the Beholding, he would have to do that to himself willingly. He had struggled as she had pinned him down, had carved and slashed at his ever healing eyes. 

All for nothing.

Tears mixed with blood and stung the latticework of closing cuts. He could hear something. Someone? A hand pressed against his shoulder and he jerked back in terror. He blinked blood out of his vision to see a shadow towing over him, assessing him and surely finding him wanting. He tried to curl himself up and work out what the man was saying. It was difficult, everything was so hazy. The figure crouched down, brushing blood-slick hair from his face. Cold hands tugged at him, pulling his mouth away from his arm. Those same cold hands picked up his unresisting body and began to carry him out of his office, still cheerfully chattering away. Jon pressed his face into the figure's broad chest as he passed the curious eyes of the Institute staff. 

Jon found himself in a familiar office, laid down carefully on the couch at the back. The last of the blood was wiped from his face. The man's words swam in and out of his comprehension. 

"-ere we go, wouldn't do for Elia-"

"-ucky really, wouldn't have found you if you didn't reek of the Forsake-"

Jon closed his eyes and dropped into the soothing stream of nightmares.

Peter sat crouched on the floor of his office, watching the Archivist. He was fully healed by now of course, but blood still stained his clothes and pain still caused his face to scrunch up. Peter dropped a kiss onto the Archivists forehead once he was sure the other man was asleep. 

Stepping over to the phone on his desk, he rung one of the handful of numbers he knew. 

"Ah yes, hello Martin. Could you schedule a meeting between Basira and I for tomorrow?"

"Do I need a reason to want to talk to my employees Martin?"

"Yes 12 will do just fine."

"You're being awfully curious Martin. She and I just need a little chat about appropriate use of Institute equipment is all"

"Yes she has," Cold blue eyes rested on the shivering figure of the Archivist, " not been caring for Institute property as she should. Thank you Martin."


End file.
